


Presente de Natal

by kalinebogard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark, Gen, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Terror, Visiting Santa Claus
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Todos os anos Noel viaja o mundo com seus presentes de Natal. As crianças já sabem como as regras funcionam: é preciso ser bonzinho. Se você não for bonzinho...Nessa época cada um ganha exatamente o que merece.Ares e Red resolvem matar as tarefas da véspera de Natal, mesmo temendo o resultado dessa pequena traquinagem.E quando chega a meia-noite é hora de passar pelo teste.





	Presente de Natal

O som cristalino dos risos se intercalava com ofegos e exclamações de animação. O dia estava claro, bonito. Um sol pálido e fraco se punha no horizonte, refletindo-se na neve que revestia o chão, incapaz de espantar ou sequer diminuir o frio impiedoso do inverno. O clima pouco ameno que não tirava em nada a alegria daqueles dois garotos.

— Estou morto! — Red afirmou antes de deixar-se cair de costas na neve alta e fofa a cobrir tudo como um manto. Ou, no caso, um colchão. O rosto de pele pálida estava tão corado pelo esforço que suas centenas de sardas quase desapareciam por completo. Ficava uma estranha combinação com os curtos cabelos ruivos. Os olhos castanhos voltaram-se para o companheiro de aventura, que não hesitou em ajeitar-se ao seu lado em uma pose gêmea.

— Fraco — Ares provocou. A voz rouca perdera por completo o timbre adolescente. Era o mais precoce dos dois. Os olhos azuis, que conseguiam um contrasta exótico com a pele escura e os cabelos negros, não se desviaram do outro em momento algum, aguardando a reação irritada que certamente viria.

Mas não veio.

Ao invés de responder, Red respirou fundo e moveu os braços e as pernas, desenhando na neve, um anjo. Estavam numa pequena colina. A vista que se estendia era simplória e estranhamente encantadora. Podiam admirar o pequeno povoado, suas casas rústicas feitas de madeira com seus tetos cheios de neve a parecer cabeças grisalhas como as dos poucos anciães que ali viviam. Viam também o movimento dos aldeões, tão distantes que não podiam reconhecer quem era quem. A agitação era grande, trazia o nervosismo e a ansiedade de todos. Um sentimento pesado pairava no ar, sufocante, reconhecível e familiar; um fantasma a assombrá-los ano após ano.

— Amanhã é véspera de Natal — Red disse pensativo.

Ares analisou sua face. Ambos tinham dezessete anos, ainda se encontravam presos pela magia do Natal e, como todos sabiam, Noel somente visitava as crianças até essa idade.

— Você foi um bom menino? — perguntou, cruzando as mãos enluvadas atrás da cabeça. Deixara o gorro em casa; a umidade da neve tingia seus cabelos negros e o fazia sentir um pouco mais de frio.

— Eu fui. Hum... Tentei ser! E você?

— Na medida do possível... — insinuou sem se comprometer.

Red silenciou. As mãos igualmente enluvadas foram brincar com os pompons que enfeitavam a frente da blusa de lã colorida. Sua mãe que a fizera, assim como a blusa azul que Ares vestia.

Eram amigos desde que se davam por gente. Ou melhor, eram amigos mesmo antes de nascer, pois a mãe de Red era melhor amiga da mãe de Ares desde a mais tenra idade. Haviam nascido com apenas um mês de diferença. E, como se tudo isso não bastasse, as famílias eram vizinhas de porta.

— Fugimos das tarefas do dia todo! — Red riu baixinho, satisfeito com a ousadia daquele dia, anterior à véspera de Natal, quando as tarefas cotidianas se intensificavam. — Acha que isso nos faz ser ruins?

— Não... — Ares respondeu um tanto incerto. Se aquilo era algo negativo ou não, no fundo, não importava. Não se arrependia de ter tirado o dia para passar junto com seu amigo de infância, seu irmão de afinidade.

— Mas sua mãe vai chutar nosso traseiro!

— Isso com certeza! — Não havia na aldeia mulher mais brava que a mãe de Ares.

Mais uma vez, o silêncio se tornou companheiro dos garotos, quase uma terceira presença assombrando o momento. Apesar de toda a descontração e da brincadeira, não podiam se esquecer do primordial: a véspera de Natal se aproximava.

— A Meira está fazendo apostas sobre isso.

— O quê? — a surpresa de Ares não transpareceu em sua voz ou em sua face, sempre indiferente. Esperava muitas coisas da garota ousada, mas isso era passar dos limites.

— Ela veio me perguntar. Pra você não? — Red já imaginava algo assim, afinal de contas, Ares e Meira não eram exatamente amigos. Na verdade, mal se toleravam, ainda que estivessem no mesmo ano escolar. Ares era o tipo de rapaz que mantinha uma relação cordial e amistosa com todos na sala. Apenas com Meira não conseguia ser educado, nem sequer se esforçava muito. A diferença entre as índoles era grande demais para que a convivência passasse do mínimo possível.

— Você apostou?

— Claro que não. Eu disse pra ela que isso é doentio! Por que tentar adivinhar quem vai ganhar os presentes de Natal?

— É... bem horrível.

— Acha que ela vai receber um presente?

Ares não respondeu. O assunto o deixava desconfortável.

— Sinto muito! — Red pediu ao ver a mudança sutil na expressão de seu amigo. — Eu... eu...

— “Eu sou um idiota” — Ares resmungou afinando a voz. — Já sei disso, não importa.

— Eu sou um idiota — o garoto soou sentido. — Pra valer, Ares.

— Acha que já enrolamos demais? Sua mãe vai querer nos matar se não ajudarmos na ceia de Natal — desviou o assunto sem se preocupar com delicadezas.

Red engoliu em seco e assentiu. Intimamente, ponderou se fugir das responsabilidades os tornava maus garotos e como isso influenciava na noite de Natal. Ganhariam ou perderiam o presente por isso?

— Vamos voltar. — Respirou fundo antes de ficar em pé e bater a neve das roupas úmidas.

Ares não deu mostras de levantar-se e, por breves segundos, Red acreditou que seria ignorado. O rosto tingiu-se de vermelho com a sensação, mas Ares deu uma risadinha e usou as mãos grandes para bagunçar os cabelos do amigo, espantando flocos de neve presos nos fios ruivos, antes de levantar-se de um salto. Era coisa de dois centímetros mais alto do que o outro jovem, ambos já acima da média da pequena aldeia.

Voltaram sobre os próprios passos fundos que marcaram a neve. Poucos se arriscavam a ir para a pequena colina. A véspera de Natal se aproximava, preparativos precisavam de finalização.

Logo na entrada, onde começavam as primeiras casas, viram três garotos juntos. Eles cochichavam de forma suspeita. Imediatamente reconheceram os longos cabelos loiros de Meira, mesmo a garota estando de costas para eles.

Estariam mancomunando apostas sobre presentes de Natal?

Ares, aparentemente, não quis saber. O rapaz apertou o passo e deixou o trio para trás. Red imitou-o. Aqueles inconsequentes brincavam com fogo.

Assim que chegaram à casa de Red, fumaça saia pela chaminé, clara indicação de que os pratos natalinos iam a todo vapor. A mãe de Ares estava ali também. Revezavam-se ano após ano para preparar a ceia, ora no casebre de uma, ora no casebre da outra.

— Apareceram! — Yhara pareceu aliviada ao ver o filho e o melhor amigo entrando na cozinha. Não era uma mulher muito alta, de cabelos ondulados ruivos e longos. Os olhos verdes eram grandes e cálidos, e toda sua figura resplandecia bondade. — Onde estavam?!

— Por aí... — Ares respondeu pelos dois, um tanto malcriado.

— “Por aí” teu rabo! — Aritanna, mãe de Ares, materializou-se ao lado do filho e o agarrou pela orelha, dando um puxão dolorido. — Isso é jeito de falar?

— A gente foi no lago, depois, na colina — o garoto respondeu, esfregando a orelha, com os olhos azuis meio marejados.

— Pois agora trate de ir pegar lenha! — ordenou com as mãos na cintura. Depois, virou-se para Red. — E você, senhor Cabeça de Fósforo, precisamos de água. Já estamos com tudo atrasado e os engraçadinhos ainda somem?!

Red sentiu o rosto esquentar diante da bronca. A senhora Aritanna era uma mulher de gênio forte, alta para a média feminina, de cabelos longos e negros, e olhos tão azuis quanto os do filho, assim como o tom de pele escura.

— Já vamos — Ares resmungou antes de segurar Red pela manga da blusa e trazê-lo consigo para obedecer às ordens recebidas. — Lenha e água.

Aritanna cruzou os braços e assistiu aos meninos saírem da cozinha. Yhara olhou para a outra mulher. Mesmo não dizendo nada, sabia o que lhe ia pela mente. A véspera de Natal se aproximava. Como seriam os presentes da noite encantada?

— O assado... — Aritanna falou pensativa, lembrando Yhara do prato que faziam. Não queria receber aquele tipo de olhar de sua melhor amiga. Estava cansada de receber simpatia alheia. Mas, apesar da amargura e do desgosto, não a culpava. No fim das contas, ela representava o maior medo que os adultos do mundo inteiro enfrentavam.

Yhara apressou-se para espiar o forno antes que a comida queimasse.

–x-

A véspera de Natal amanheceu presenteada com uma leve nevasca. Flocos brancos caíam do céu e terminavam sua tênue existência de encontro aos milhões de pequenos irmãos que cobriam o solo.

Os homens voltaram pela hora do almoço. Traziam consigo produtos conquistados na troca em cidades maiores. Caçavam grande parte do ano, curtiam a pele, confeccionavam todo o tipo de coisa, aproveitavam da pele à carne e até os ossos dos animais que abatiam. Disso dependia a sobrevivência do povoado.

Partiam em meados de novembro e retornavam, impreterivelmente, à véspera de Natal. A derradeira data para se passar em família.

Na casa de Red, o clima era de falsa descontração, a exemplo das demais casas. Udak, pai progenitor e chefe da família, era uma presença difícil de se ignorar. Tão alto quanto o filho, de ossos grandes, pesados. O rosto, via de regra, sempre estava coberto por uma espessa barba que começava a mostrar os prateados fios grisalhos. Era quinze anos mais velho que a esposa, um homem que mostrava no rosto todas as intempéries que enfrentara e vencera. E, naquela noite natalina, mostrava algo a mais, algo que nunca mostrava diante do mais nefasto perigo ou da caça mais selvagem: a sombra do receio que escurecia suas feições era destinada a uma única noite no ano...

Yhara, pequena perto do esposo, ia da cozinha para a pequena sala de jantar, terminando de servir a mesa. Arrumava a comida apetitosa com gosto. Queria agradar não apenas a Udak e Red, mas também a todos os deuses conhecidos. No canto da sala, reinava o grande pinheiro enfeitado com frágeis bolas de vidro, todas tingidas de vermelho. Vermelho, a cor que atrai a boa ventura.

O garoto olhava para a mãe sem realmente vê-la. Seus pensamentos teimavam em concentrar-se no amigo de infância. Queria escapulir e ir até a casa vizinha. Preferia passar a importante data com ele, não sozinho em casa com a família e aquele clima de tragédia. Seu desejo mais secreto era estar com Ares e ser forte por ele, pois sabia como a noite doía naquela família. Dor partilhada por muitos outros na aldeia, mas com os outros pouco se importava. O pensamento o fez engolir em seco. Seu egoísmo o tornaria um menino mau? E o seu presente de Natal? Receberia ou não?

— Ano que vem, você fará dezoito anos, Red. Já está pronto para sair em caravana. — A voz grave de Udak teve o poder de resgatar o garoto de seus devaneios. Ele piscou e hesitou antes de responder. Traçar planos para o novo ano era um ato corriqueiro e banal; trouxe-lhe aconchego e acalmou um pouco seus nervos.

Caçava desde os doze anos, assim como Ares e todos os garotos quando alcançavam aquela idade. Era a tradição. Sair em caravana era uma dádiva concedida apenas aos já considerados adultos. A maior honra que um garoto podia ter. A maior sorte.

Garotas não saíam em caravanas. Elas ficavam na aldeia cuidando das crianças e dos idosos. Seu rito de passagem para a maturidade era a permissão de se casar. Apenas mulheres consideradas adultas podiam aceitar um marido e constituir sua própria família. Conseguir essa permissão era considerada a maior dádiva para uma menina.

No ano seguinte, Red poderia sair em caravana. Isso o deixava feliz, aliviado e ansioso. Não servia apenas para si. Apesar de um ano mais novo, Ares também teria dezoito. Sairiam em caravana juntos pela primeira vez! O que podia ser mais emocionante?

Yhara sentou-se à mesa, de frente para o marido, e começou a servi-los.

— Que os deuses nos tragam sorte e nos abençoem nessa véspera de Natal.

A prece singela veio em um tom de voz tremido. Empático aos temores da esposa, Udak ergueu a taça de vinho e a respondeu:

— Que nosso destino seja afável, e nosso filho, um bom menino.

Os dois olharam para Red, que tentou sorrir sem conseguir. O olhar das pessoas que mais amava no mundo veio carregado com um peso grande demais para seus jovens ombros. Era bom. Tentava ser um bom garoto desde que se entendia por gente. Fora uma criança de altos e baixos? Claro, como qualquer uma. Isso trazia garantias a respeito do seu presente de Natal? Nenhuma.

A mirada intensa da qual se via alvo cobrava uma promessa que Red não podia firmar. Seus pais pediam, imploravam que ele dissesse em voz alta o que mais queriam ouvir: a garantia indubitável de que Red era digno, de que ele conseguiria.

Na vida, não há garantias.

Tudo o que estava ao seu alcance era erguer o copo de água e responder ao brinde com uma humildade quase inocente:

— Que os deuses nos mostrem misericórdia.

— Susinivi — Udak terminou a prece, colocando tanta firmeza na palavra final quanto foi capaz.

— Susinivi — ecoaram Yhara e Red.

O garoto ainda teve um pensamento remanescente sobre o assunto. Desejou que a dádiva divina não alcançasse apenas o seu lar e, sim, que a mão sagrada cobrisse a casa de Ares e protegesse aqueles três que, mesmo sem laços de sangue, considerava parte da própria família.

–x-

Desde que Red era pirralhinho de tenra idade, dera-se conta da relatividade das coisas. Quando se divertia com Ares no lago ou na colina, as horas voavam. Um dia parecia se reduzir a minutos! Quando levava bronca da mãe ou da senhora Aritanna, os minutos se arrastavam com a lentidão de séculos.

As noites da véspera de Natal se encaixavam na segunda opção. Logo após o almoço, ajudara a mãe com as louças e o pai a guardar tudo o que conseguira na caravana de troca. Depois só restou esperar.

Meia-noite.

Meia-noite era a noite mágica. O momento em que Noel passava com seu trenó sobre a aldeia. A hora dos presentes.

Red estava deitado em sua cama, coberto até a cabeça com um pesado cobertor de pele de urso. Os olhos arregalados na escuridão evitavam a todo custo a tentação de escapar de sob a proteção quentinha e olhar o quarto. Espiar.

Não podia espiar a chegada de Noel. Essa era a regra mais sagrada da véspera de Natal. Desrespeitá-la era imperdoável. Só os deuses podiam dizer quais tipos de má sorte se abateria sobre o povoado se uma criança fosse malvada e tentasse ver a chegada da velha figura lendária.

Ano após ano, vivia a angústia da espera. Ano após ano, cada criança no ao redor do mundo, não apenas naquele povoado isolado nas montanhas, aguardava o resultado do ano inteiro. Aguardava o momento de receber os louros por ter se comportado e sido bonzinho.

Por mais que já tivesse sentido na pele aquele momento ao longo de sua jovem existência, repeti-lo era uma sensação difícil de dizer ou explicar. De algum modo, Red sabia quando era meia-noite.

Era meia-noite.

Debaixo da coberta, ele ouviu o som que fez arrepiar cada pelinho de seu corpo. Sininhos perdidos na distância. Não sabia ao certo se ecoavam no céu da noite ou direto em sua mente. Talvez ambas as opções.

O som abafado de cascos selvagens ecoou, assustando-o. Eram como animais em fúria domados por forças sobrenaturais que galopavam, cavalgando o ar e arrastando atrás de si o grande e mítico trenó, comandados pelo chicote impiedoso do monstro divino mais temido por crianças e seus pais: Noel.

A escuridão se abateu sobre a aldeia. A tudo envolveu com seu toque frio e egoísta, o toque de algo que deseja o melhor do que pode encontrar, mas que sempre agarra o pior.

Red sentiu o ar tornar-se mais frio. Angústia e nostalgia se abateram sobre ele. Sentiu falta de algo que nunca teve. Sentiu falta das coisas boas que tinha e, por um indelével segundo, foi como se jamais as tivesse tido.

A escuridão sussurrava. Os sons indistintos revelavam a fome insaciável, seduziam e convidavam.

 

_Você foi um bom menino?_

_Você não foi um bom menino?_

_Presente de Natal..._

_Eu posso ver sua alma, criança._

_Fome..._

_Quer ver a minha alma? Deseja desvendar o mistério da véspera de Natal?_

_Espie._

_Olhe para a escuridão._

_Permita que ela o veja de volta._

_Natal._

_Deseje. Arrisque. Ouse._

_Atreva-se._

_Venha com Noel._

_Criança..._

 

As palavras vinham ditas em um idioma que Red não conhecia e, ainda assim, faziam sentido. Seu coração se apertou, e ele encolheu-se no aconchego de seu cobertor. Não havia defesa contra a criatura que surgia a cada Natal e que clamava para si seus presentes natalinos. Três crianças más. Três crianças que não se comportaram durante o ano.

Red se esforçara para ser bom.

Isso garantia algo?

Na vida, nunca há garantias.

Quando não encontrava crianças mal-educadas, Noel levava as que não eram boas o suficiente. A família de Ares sentira isso na pele quando o primogênito fora levado, cinto anos atrás. Tritan era um excelente menino, o mais gentil que se lembrava de conhecer. Preso pela má sorte de ser bom, quando todos também haviam sido.

Red se esforçara o bastante? Ele não queria ser um dos presentes.

A escuridão tinha voz própria. E olhos. E outros sentidos. Ela sussurrava, grotesca, nefasta. Estranhamente sedutora. Red compreendia: aquilo via fundo dentro de si, colhia seus desejos mais obscuros e os media na balança.

A garganta se travou. Foi difícil respirar. O coração bateu forte e rápido, competindo com as criaturas que desfilavam pelo céu da madrugada em busca da próxima presa. Criaturas bestiais que faziam um estardalhaço aterrador.

Então, a primeira gargalhada.

Noel encontrara seu primeiro presente.

Red estremeceu. Suor frio deslizou por suas costas traçados pelos dedos invisíveis do medo. Envergonhou-se pelo alívio sentido. Orou para que tal sinal de júbilo não tivesse como alvo seu melhor amigo. Não desejava para Ares pior sorte do que para si. Entre ficar na aldeia sem ele e ser levado, preferia que também fosse um dos presentes.

O ar tornou-se pesado, quase irrespirável. Algo espreitava na escuridão em busca do que lhe era devido. Noel era trevas, vinha das trevas e para elas voltava, nunca o fazendo sozinho.

A segunda gargalhada se fez ouvir. A segunda presa acabara de ser recolhida. Red sentiu lágrimas juntando-se em seus olhos arregalados. Aquilo ecoara muito mais perto do que gostaria. Tentou engolir saliva. A garganta estava seca. Era corajoso e bravo. Participava de caçadas desde os doze anos. Mas a noite de Natal era uma provação mítica indefensável, pois era quando o sobrenatural abraçava o mundo humano e clamava o sacrifício de presas indefesas e valiosas. A noite em que roubava inocentes crianças e destruía o coração de seus pais.

Finalmente, a terceira gargalhada. Red estava tão atordoado que não soube mensurar a direção de onde viera o nefasto som. Alívio e preocupação se mesclavam, paralisando-lhe o corpo. Ou talvez fosse o efeito das trevas se dissipando, arrastando-se pelo quarto como uma fleuma voraz e invencível, insaciável pelo vazio que representava. O vazio de ser levado para o desconhecido, para um destino talvez pior do que a própria morte.

Tão assustador e inavistável quanto veio, Noel partiu. Levou consigo toda a madrugada. A impressão de que tudo se passava em minutos era falsa e ilusória. À meia-noite em ponto Noel surgia; ao partir, deixava atrás de si o nascer do sol, como um rastro renovando a esperança e dissipando qualquer sinal da madrugada de terror.

A porta do quarto se abriu com um estrondo. Red sentiu o cobertor ser arrancado de si. Logo um peso esmagador e confortante caía sobre si. Era Yhara que o abraçava derramando lágrimas de alívio, felicidade e gratidão.

Seu filho único fora poupado mais uma vez. Noel não o escolhera.

Red se permitiu retribuir o abraço. Mal notou o pai parado à porta. A expressão, até então fechada, desanuviava-se aos poucos. O terror partira de suas vidas. Noel sempre escolhia suas vítimas entre crianças até dezessete anos. Por isso, aos dezoito, homens tinham permissão de participar da caravana e mulheres podiam constituir família. Estavam livres para sempre da véspera de Natal.

Quando se sentiu senhor de si mesmo, Red livrou-se com carinho do abraço da mãe e saiu da cama. Tinha outra pessoa cuja segurança e o bem-estar queria confirmar. Não se preocupou com a baixa temperatura que endureceu seu pé, calçado por uma simples meia. Ignorou o corpo arrepiado de frio protegido somente pelo pijama rústico de lã.

Saiu de casa apressado e temeroso. Queria a confirmação. E a teve.

Ares estava parado na rua, assim como muitas outras crianças e adultos, pessoas que buscavam a confirmação de que seus entes queridos estavam bem e que tentavam descobrir quais famílias chorariam a dor da perda naquele momento. Ele parecia perdido, incrédulo. Red compreendia a sensação, gêmea da que sentia. Sobreviveram a mais uma véspera de Natal. Agora sim podiam se dar a liberdade de sonhar, de planejar, de pensar em um futuro e de lutar por isso sem correr o risco de tudo ser destruído em um único e singular instante.

Estavam livres. Livres como nunca antes.

— Ares... — o menino sussurrou, clamando-lhe a atenção.

Nem bem o rapaz ergueu os olhos e já estava sendo abraçado, a forma como Red demonstrava a alegria por terem sobrevivido ao longo dos dezessete anos, sobrevivido ao terror de Noel.

— Feliz Natal — Ares devolveu no mesmo tom, abraçando-o com igual desespero, ambos ainda carregando em si resquícios da madrugada amaldiçoada.

— Feliz Natal — Red devolveu.

E nada mais importou.


End file.
